Bulma's Love
by duos-grl-4-life
Summary: Bulma gets kidnapped by an unexpected foe. What's Vegeta going to do? Will he ever get her back? Read and you'll see. This an A/U Fic. Please R/R!! :)
1. Bulma’s Birthday

Bulma's Love  
  
Chapter 1: Bulma's Birthday  
  
Vegeta and Bulma were fighting like always. "How come you can't make a gravity machine that doesn't break, if you're such a genius?!" "Screw you Vegeta!" Bulma yelled Exasperatedly, "You should be grateful I let you stay in my house you a**hole!" "You should be honored to have me... Vegeta Prince of all Sayins living with you!" "Humph. Fine I'll try and fix the stupid machine." "Wonderful," Vegeta yelled as he flew off to train somewhere else. "Stupid baka onna," Vegeta cursed to himself as he flew.  
  
(Back at Bulma's) "Who the h*ll does he think he is?! I should be honored, my a**! There is practically no sayins left to be prince of. I'll think about felling honored as soon as he feels grateful for what I've given him." Bulma continued to curse Vegeta, in her head, as she worked.  
  
Soon it was getting dark and Vegeta flew back. Bulma went inside to take a shower before diner. She went to her room and got a comfortable pair of hip-huggers jeans and a tank top. She went to the bathroom and took a nice long shower. The warm water hitting her body made her relax and forget all about Vegeta. When she came out she had missed dinner.  
  
She went downstairs and got some food, then went to watch some TV. She watched a few shows then decided to go get her pajamas on. After she slipped on a silk top and pants she went to brush her hair and teeth. Without thinking she walked right into the bathroom. Vegeta was taking a shower. He didn't seem to notice that she was there. "Oh my god! Vegeta I'm sorry!" He didn't say anything. She grabbed her brush and tooth brush. When she turned to leave she saw him. She couldn't see anything because the glass in the door and the towel on the door rack. But she could see the way the water hit all the curves of his muscles, the way his hair glistened with the drops of water and how incredible handsome he really was.  
  
She ran out of the bathroom and back to her room. She sat in front of her vanity mirror and began brushing her hair. "Oh my god Bulma what's your problem? What were you thinking just walking right in. You should have knocked," she told herself. "What if he were just getting in or out the shower and WASN'T covered." Images began swirling through her head, her mouth curled into a small smile. "STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT! This is Vegeta your thinking about. Vegeta is an arrogant a**hole........he was kinda cute though. SHUT UP BULMA! I can't like him. I just can't. Besides he would never like me. Me a mere human female who doesn't treat him like the prince he is. He'll never think I'm good enough for him." After she finished brushing her hair she went to brush teeth in the kitchen and watch some more TV.  
  
A little bit later Vegeta walked downstairs. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a white muscle tank. It showed all the curves of his muscles. He walked over and sat next to Bulma. "I knew you were there. I know you didn't leave for awhile. Why did you stay? Bulma started to blush, she couldn't tell him why.....could she? What would he say? What would he think? "I...I...ummmm?" Snap out of it Bulma! THINK! "I...I couldn't find my brush." Oh great job Bulma he is going to know you lied. "Is that all?" "Of course it is Vegeta, what else would I be doing?" "I don't know," with that he left. He stopped at the stairs and turned around, and with a smirk on his face said, "Oh yeah, it's impolite to stare." Then with a snigger turned and went upstairs.  
  
"Oh sh*t he knew! No, he couldn't.....could he? No, it's impossible," she yelled in her head. She pushed the thought out of her head and watched some more TV. She soon fell asleep only to wake up a few hours later to a very obnoxious commercial. She turned off the TV and went upstairs to her room. She laid down on her bed and fell asleep almsot immediately. She was still thinking about Vegeta. Needless to say she had a few dreams about him.  
  
She woke up the next morning with the warm summer sun shining in on her face. Someone had made her breakfast-in-bed. There was French toast, Orange Juice, a bagel and some fruit salad. There was also a birthday card and some flowers. She smelt the flowers, the smelt wonderful. Then she opened the card and read it out loud: Happy Birthday (and the inside said) Hope your Birthday is just as special as you! "No one signed it?! That's odd" She ate the food (which was delicious), got dressed (Another pair of hip-huggers and a red tank top that said princess), put her hair up into a pony-tail with a few strands hanging down, and went downstairs. When she got downstairs she was greeted by her mother and father yelling, "Happy Birthday Bulma-chan!" They had made her a huge breakfast. She got a vase and put the flowers in there, thanked her parents and told them she already had breakfast. "Who could have mad you breakfast," her father asked. "I don't know," she answered. "Maybe it was that sweet young man Vegeta," her mother suggested. "Couldn't be Mom, he doesn't do sweet things like that and besides he hates me." "I'm sure he doesn't hate you honey," her mother add cheerily.  
  
She decided to call off work. She didn't fell like working on her birthday. She thought it would be much nicer to go to the beach and have a party. She called everyone she knew (except Yamcha of course) and told them to go to the beach near her house in 2 hours. She went an d bought some food, got a DJ and some decorations then went to the beach to set everything up.  
  
Soon after she finished people started to show up. First her parents and Vegeta. Then Goku, Chi-Chi, and Gohan. Then Roshi, Marin, Piccolo, Krillin, #18 and everyone else. Everyone started dancing, playing volleyball, surfing, swimming and just having fun in general. After about an hour they ate lunch. They had a huge barbeque, with hamburgers, cheeseburgers, hot dogs, ribs, steaks, shish-ka-bobs, And grilled fish. After they ate all that they opened presents and ate cake. They went swimming some more then danced till the moon came out. Gohan was asleep by a tree. "Great party Bulma. Happy Birthday," Goku told her. "I hope you like your gift," Krillin and #18 said. "I do, I love it. Thank you so much!" "Bye Bulma. Happy Birthday," Marin told her. Everyone else said good- bye and told her happy birthday and left.  
  
When Bulma went back to her room it was 1o'clock in the morning. She slipped on her pajamas and laid down on her bed and fell asleep. "Wake up." Someone whispered sweetly in her ear. "Huh......Wha-What..." She looked up and saw Vegeta, but it wasn't the same Vegeta. He had a soft sweet smile on his face in place of his usual smug scowl. In that short instant she fell in love with him. He was so handsome, his beautiful mystifying dark eyes, his muscular body and she felt this strange connection to him as if she had been looking for him all her life. "Vegeta what are you here?" "I have to give you the rest of your present." "Huh, the rest what was the first half?" "I was the one who made you breakfast this morning." "That was you?" "Yes it was. Well come on we got to go" "Isn't it kind of late?" "No it's perfect. Come on or we'll miss it." "Let me change ok." "No your fine." "But I look horrible." "You...ummmm...you're beautiful. You look like a goddess." He started to blush. "You mean that, Vegeta?" "Yes I do. You don't think I look at you everyday? Believe me I look." By now they were both blushing. "Well come on going to miss it." "Miss what?" "Your present." "Okay let me get my robe on."  
  
He grabbed her around the waist and flew off into the night. It was so magnificent. The stars, the full moon, and Vegeta holding her in his arms. She pinched herself hard, it hurt. "OWWW!" She screamed. "What was that for?" He asked her. "I just wanted to make sure this wasn't a dream." "It's Not." He said with a smile. She hugged him and held him close. They flew a short while longer then landed on a remote island in the middle of the ocean. The sun was rising it was picturesque. She had never watched the sun rise before. He turned and gazed into her eyes, her superb blue eyes. He pulled here close continuing to stare into the oceans in her eyes. She stared into his mysterious dark eyes. He leaned down and kiss her gently her gently. Then she pulled him back for a more passionate kiss. They never wanted it to end, for time to stop at that precise moment. They laid down on the soft sand and made passionate love. The spent the whole day on the island, swimming, making love and just holding each other.  
  
This is my first fan fiction so please rate it and tell me what you think. 


	2. The Kidnapping

Chapter 2:  
  
The Kidnapping  
  
A/N: I want to thank my friend Lauren. She helped me when I was at a loss for ideas. If it weren't for her I wouldn't be able to write this second chapter. Sorry I didn't post this earlier, I was lazy and didn't want to type, so I asked my mom.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters. I only own this plot and some trading cards.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They watched the sunset and the stars come out. They slept together that night. The next morning they flew back to Bulma's house.  
  
Her parents were happy to see her; they were worried when they didn't see her the day before. "It's okay mom, I was with Vegeta." "Oh Bulma-chan, I was so worried about you. Next time leave a note or something."  
  
"I would have left a note mom but I didn't even know I was leaving until I left." "Oh, okay Bulma-chan. As long as you're safe." "I'm fine, believe me", she said with a smile and a quick glance at Vegeta. He smiled back and went outside.  
  
Bulma went up to shower and get dressed. She grabbed a pair of shorts and t-shirt. She went into the bathroom and turned on the water. She started brushing her hair and stepped in the shower. The water was warm and relaxing. She thought about how wonderful life was. She had everything she wanted, well almost. She wanted to be married and to have kids.  
  
She got out of the shower and got dressed. She put her hair up and brushed her teeth. She went downstairs then outside. She lay down on the soft green grass as she watched Vegeta zip through the air throwing punches at an imaginary opponent. She started to daydream about what happened the day before. It was so wonderful. She still wondered if it was a dream, but then she remembered how much it hurt when she pinched herself. She started to smile. She felt like she was flying she was so happy, she shook herself from her daze. She was flying, and then she felt Vegeta's strong arms around her waist. She looked into his eyes; he pulled her closer and kissed her gently. She smiled and just hugged him. He smiled back and thought to himself, "I love you Onna and will always love you, my Little Onna".  
  
They soared through the clouds for hours, then stopped for a little while above an unusually fluffy looking cloud. Bulma reached down and tried to grab some but her hand went right through it. It felt so soft. She pinched herself again but this wasn't a dream either. That made her happy. She smiled and looked into Vegeta's eyes and kissed him gently. He pulled her close and kissed her again. His tongue playfully danced on her lips. She pulled him closer and allowed her own tongue to stray. She allowed him to deepen the kiss. She felt a chill rush down her spine. It was a good chill though. The kiss seemed to last forever but ended abruptly when Bulma pulled away. "Why did you do that?" "Sorry, but I don't want to do this up here. I can't fly, you know." "I know, but I wouldn't drop you so don't worry." "I can't help it. It's just a little nerve racking up here.""Ok we'll go somewhere special then." With that he flew to the island from the day before.  
  
They spent the rest of the day there and flew back at sunset. She kissed her parents good night then laid down on the couch to watch a movie. Vegeta soon came over and joined her. She laid her head on his lap and looked up into the sweet smile on his face. He ran his fingers through her silky, soft turquoise hair. She smiled as she sat up enough to kiss him, then laid back down and went to sleep. He carried her upstairs, got her changed into her pajamas, tucked her in and kissed her good night. "Sleep well Bulma-chan."  
  
He went to his room changed into some shorts and laid down on his bed. He started to think about Bulma, and about how he felt for her. "Why do I feel so strongly about her? I love her now and yet a week ago I hated her. I an the noble Prince of all Sayins and she is just an Earth onna. How could she be my mate? Even with this knowledge I feel a burning desire to be with her forever. Why do I feel this way?!? I would do anything for her, but why? D*mn it! I feel like she would understand me perfectly, and be  
  
able to answer all my problems, but how? I feel connected to her in some way. Why? Father why can't you still be here for me, I need you now. Why can't we be together back on Vegeta-sei?" He started to cry, he rolled over and began pummeling his pillow, sobbing all the louder and harder.  
  
Bulma woke up to get a drink of water and heard Vegeta crying. She went into his room to see what was wrong. "Vegeta, what's wrong?" "Go away! I can't let anyone see me like this!" He demanded in between sobs. " I can't leave Vegeta. I want to know what's wrong and do what ever I can to make it better." She walked over to the bed slowly and sat down on the edge. She ran her fingers through his hair. He sat up very suddenly and hugged her, hard and held her tight. She was startled at first then she hugged him just as hard. "I love you Bulma-chan, you know that right? I would give my life for you and your happiness." I know you love me. And I love you too. I would give my life for you and your happiness too. I just hope we don't have to give our lives for each other any time soon. Why are you saying this?" "It doesn't matter, as long as you know this, everything is fine." "What is that supposed to mean," she asked in a worried tone. "Nothing don't worry about it. Just lay her with me. I need to feel you close to me and everything will be fine." Bulma laid down next to him and held him tight. "Don't ever leave me. Promise me that," she whispered in his ear. "I won't, I promise," he answered back and kissed her lightly. She smiled and fell asleep. They laid there just holding each other all night.  
  
The next morning he woke up and smiled at the sight of Bulma lying next to him. He kissed her then slipped out of bed carefully. He got dressed and went downstairs to eat breakfast. After he fished he went out to the gravity room to train, and to think about what happened to him last night. Training always helped to clear his thoughts. "What's going on with me? Why am I feeling these emotions? D*mn it!" He cursed as he began to train.  
  
Inside the house Bulma was starting to wake up. She frowned when she noticed Vegeta was gone. She figured he was out training, considering he hadn't done it in awhile. She decided to take a shower. She went to her room to get some clothes and was surprised when she saw someone sitting on her bed. It took her a little while to realize who it was. "YAMCHA!" She yelled in surprise. "What are you doing here? I thought you moved in with that...... that airhead?" "I did and she wasn't an airhead," he said defensively. "Things weren't exactly working out. I figured out it's you I love, you're the one I want to be with for the rest of my life Bulma. Where were you last night that you're still in your pajamas and weren't in your room?" "It doesn't matter. WE don't go out anymore, remember! Why are you in my room anyway?" " I was hoping to be able to lay down next to you and then wake you up so we could talk about us." "Yamcha there is no more "us" and there will never be another "us" again. I don't love you anymore." "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"He screamed in rage. "I though we had an undying love" "WELL IT DIED WHEN YOU LEFT WITH THAT.......THAT BLONDE BIMBO, to say things nicely, 6 MONTHS AGO!" By now both of them were screaming at each other. "SHE WASN'T A BIMBO!" "WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HER? WE BOTH KNOW SHE WAS AN IDIOT." With that Yamcha lunged for her and grabbed her throat. "VEGETA HELP ME!" She managed to scream out just before he grabbed her.  
  
Vegeta couldn't hear through the thick walls of the gravity chamber, but something deep inside told him Bulma needed him. Within seconds he was in her room and had punched Yamcha in the face with a punch that was KI filled to the max. It sent him flying out the window. Vegeta flew out after him, but Yamcha wasn't knocked out and tried to blast Vegeta with an energy wave. It hit him but just barley, it didn't even hurt him. He turned Super Sayin and was powering up for his own attack on Yamcha when he heard Bulma yell something. "No Vegeta. Don't kill him, let him wallow in the humiliation of his defeat," Bulma yelled. "You're right Bulma. Killing him would be the nice thing to do, wouldn't it?" He powered down and flew to her. He checked if she was all right, and she said yes then he hugged her and kissed her.  
  
Yamcha flew away screaming, "I'll be back, You'll regret this Bulma. You'll wish you would have let him kill me. You'll be sorry!"Vegeta was powering up again. "Vegeta no," Bulma said calmly. "All of us know he's absolutely no match for any Super Sayin," she said."Especially not their Prince," she added with a smile. He smiled back and hugged her tight. "Your right and no one will hurt you as long as I'm around." He kissed her once then snuggled into the curve of her neck and began kissing and nuzzling her neck. She pulled away, she didn't want to, but she did. "Why did you do that?" "I'm sorry but I need to take a shower, and so do you," she said playfully. "And what's that supposed to mean," he asked with a smile. "You stink!" She laughed as she ran into the bathroom, Vegeta was close behind her. He cornered her in the shower and kissed her. He began to slip off her pajamas while she turned on the water. The water was warm and inviting, just like her skin. They took their shower together and got dressed. They decide to have a picnic lunch, so they packed some food and went out to a park. They spent all day together, and everyday after that. They went swimming, boating, flying, (Well Vegeta flew and Bulma held on.) they went to movies and doing everything else a normal couple did. Everything was fine for the rest of the summer, until one day in the end of August.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta were lying outside her house on the lush soft grass. When he felt it he felt a mixture of energy, both good and evil. The one that stood out was Yamcha's. Vegeta stood up and looked at her very seriously. "What's wrong, Vegeta?" "Come on, we have to go", that was all he said. "Why?!? What's wrong? Is someone coming?" "Yes, it's that stupid baka human." "Yamcha? Don't worry, he can't do anything."  
  
"But he's not alone. I sense 2 other energies, two other evil, stronger energies." Bulma was getting scared. "Where can we go?" "Go get your parents and fly to Kakarots. I'll try and throw them off." "Please be careful. I don't know what I would do without you." "Don't worry, I'll be fine." He kissed her and turned Super Sayin then flew away.  
  
His power level was 3/4 of what it could be. He zigzagged in every direction. He flew as fast as he could. He could feel them getting closer, his plan was working, he was now 100's of miles away from Bulma. He gave a sudden burst of power than began to lower his power level very slowly to make it seem like he was getting away. He landed on a deserted island and hid his power completely. He walked under a small rock out- cropping to hide. He felt them getting closer, until they flew overhead. He waited for an hour to make sure they were gone.  
  
He started to fly to Goku's house hiding his energy as much as possible. Within an hour he was above Goku's and within minutes he was on the ground. Bulma had tackled him and was hugging him so hard he could barely breathe. "You're okay. Oh I'm so glad you're okay. I was so scared. I love you, I love you, I love you!!" He managed to get her off and stand up. When he looked into her eyes he saw they were filled with tears. "Why are you crying Bulma-chan?" "I was scared when you didn't come after awhile. I thought I lost you." "But you didn't did you?! I didn't even have to fight, I threw them off." She hugged him again. He took her chin into his hand and tilted her head up and kissed her ever so lightly. She went to deepen the kiss just as he pulled away, "Why did you do that?", "Sorry, but I really need to go talk to Kakerott."  
  
Vegeta walked over to where Goku was standing. "Nice to see you're okay" Goku said casually. "Thanks for caring. Anyway, Yamcha wasn't alone." "I know, Bulma told me." "Well I think we've got our match cut out for us. They were almost as strong as the Namek and they were hiding some of their power. I don't know how strong they really are." Goku was beginning to look more and more concerned. "Do you have any idea who they are or what they look like?" "No, I didn't get a chance to look at them." "Oh...okay," Goku said in a distraught tone. "Well let's eat. I'm starving", he added in a much more upbeat tone.  
  
Inside Chichi and Bulma's mom had made a huge dinner. They did have 3 Sayins to feed that night, after all. Dinner was much more upbeat than that afternoon. Everyone said thanks for being surrounded by all their loved ones, friends and family alike. After dinner they watched a movie, then everyone went to bed. The next day everyone woke up the wonderful smell of breakfast. Bulma and her mother had made a tremendous breakfast buffet. They all ate then went outside. After awhile everyone said their good-byes then left.  
  
Suddenly Vegeta and Goku looked up at the sky. "Did you feel that Kakarot?" "Yeah," he answered in a worried voice. "Everyone inside. Now!" "Gohan keep your power level hidden", Goku instructed. "But dad, I want to help." "No! Gohan do as I said. NOW!" Gohan did as he was told. In ten minutes Yamcha was standing in front of them. "I told you I would be back. Now, get out of my way! Where's Bulma?! Bulma, come out, come out, where ever you are!" "You won't get to her", Vegeta snarled. "You can't stop me. You'll be too busy with my friends over there", Yamcha said with a jerk of his head in the direction of two rather large dark shadows. Out stepped two very large strong looking people. Vegeta and Goku stepped back in surprise at the sight of them. "I thought these two were dead, I killed Nappa and the Namek killed Raditz," Vegeta managed to say. "They were. Then I used a dragon ball to wish them back and they're stronger than ever" Yamcha said smugly. "Well they can't be any match for two Super Sayins." With that, Goku and Vegeta turned Super Sayin. "You'd be surprised", Yamcha said. Then Nappa and Raditz just laughed. In what seemed like seconds, Nappa and Raditz were flying towards Goku and Vegeta.  
  
Goku looked at Vegeta and nodded. Vegeta nodded back and they powered up even more and flew at Nappa and Raditz. They crashed with a massive energy wave, Vegeta started punching and kicking wildly but to no avail. Raditz was too fast and blocked every one of Vegeta's blows. Raditz punched Vegeta in the face and sent him flying. Vegeta caught himself and blasted Raditz. It barely even scratched him. "What the HELL!" Vegeta powered up to Super Sayin x's 2 then lunged for Raditz. Every punch and kick connecting this time. He blasted him again and this time it blew him into the ocean. Then he flew to Yamcha but Raditz was back and tackled him from behind. Yamcha laughed. Raditz and Vegeta continued to fight. Goku was doing decent towards Nappa but then Nappa sent a blast at him. Goku just barely dodging it, he powered up to Super Sayin x's 2 and added the Kao-Ken attack for good measure. He went back after Nappa. This time he landed every punch, every kick. He tried the Kha-me-ha-me-ha attack, it connected. Nappa went flying. Goku went to get Raditz. Him and Vegeta continued to fight, trying their hardest to watch Yamcha at the same time.  
  
Nappa got up and went after Goku. Nappa was trying his hardest to hit Goku, but he blocked all his hits. Goku lost concentration when he saw Yamcha near the house. In that second Nappa hit him. That punch sent Goku flying. A second later Raditz had done the same thing to Vegeta. "Good job boys. Keep them occupied." Yamcha said as he cheered them on. Those four continued to fight as Yamcha neared the house. "Bulma, I know you're in there. Come out, come out where ever you are." He waited for an answer and when no response came he got angry. "I'll get you no matter what, so make it easy for everyone and come out now." Still no response. "Fine have it your way I'll just blow up the whole d*mn house then. You should have saved your friend's and family's lives."  
  
Inside Gohan was getting angry, he was starting to power up. "Gohan you are not going out there, I forbid it," ChiChi commanded. "But mom Dad and Vegeta need me." "They're both grown men, and whole lot stronger than you are, they can handle themselves. Besides your father and I forbade you to go." "Your mom's right Gohan. This has nothing to do with any of you. I'm sorry Vegeta and me ever dragged you in to this. This is our war and we're going to fight it." "No Bulma, it's our war too, and it does have a lot to do with us. You and Vegeta are our friends and we love you. Well you a little more than Vegeta. We wouldn't want anything to happen to either of you." ChiChi said with a smile. "Thanks ChiChi, but I'm going out there. I'm not sure if he was bluffing when he said he would blow up the house." "Bulma-chan no. Please don't go," Bulma's mother pleaded. "I have to mom. I love you mom, I love you dad." She gave them both a hug and a kiss. She hugged ChiChi and Gohan, and told them thanks for all they had done for her. "If I never see any of you again, I just want you to know I love you, and I'm sorry."They all started to cry.  
  
"B-Bulma.....p-please...." They all pleaded. Bulma just stood up and said one last good-bye and walked outside. "Yamcha this is between you, Vegeta and me, so leave them out of this!" Bulma growled at him. "Oh it's a little too late for that don't you think?" He said with a sneer. He flew at her and grabbed her. Pulling a section of rope out of his pocket he tied her up. He took off his bandana and gagged her with it. "There's no use trying to scream." He flew right by Vegeta and with a glint in his eyes said, "Hey Vegeta, look familiar? I might give it back, I might not. I don't know yet." With that he flew away, Nappa and Raditz close behind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Wow nice chapter huh? What's Yamcha going to do to Bulma? The more reviews I get the sooner you'll find out. 


	3. Rendezvous Part 1

Chapter 3:  
  
Rendezvous Part 1  
  
A/N: Vegeta is waaaaaay OOC. I have him the way I want him to be, a sweetheart, who actually shows emotions.  
  
*~*  
  
This might is going to be short chapter, but I'll update soon. Enjoy! :)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters. I only own this plot, a couple of key chains and some trading cards.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"D*mn it!" Vegeta cursed as he fell to his knees in anger. "How could I let him do that? I should have paid more attention to that baka. D*MN IT!" Vegeta continued to curse as he struggled to hold back his tears. "It's all my fault. Bulma-chan is gone because I was to weak to protect her." "No Vegeta, it was no one's fault. We underestimated them, and there was three of them and only two of us." Goku said in a vain effort to comfort Vegeta. "No, it's all my fault I shouldn't underestimated them." "Vegeta, we'll get Bulma back I promise you." Vegeta was now sobbing on the ground. "D*mn it Kakarot, don't you get it? Think of how you would feel if it was ChiChi instead? How would you act? We don't even know where he is, or where he's going." "You're right Vegeta. I don't know what I would do if that was ChiChi instead of Bulma, but I do know I would use every last bit of strength I had to get her back." Everyone else was coming out of the house. Bulma's mom ran over to Vegeta and gave him a hug attempting to comfort him. She started to cry as well. "It's ok Vegeta we all tried our best to save her," she sobbed. "My best wasn't good enough though." He said as he pushed her off gently and flew off into the air. Goku was about to fly after him when he felt a hand on his arm, hold him back. "Let him be. He needs some time alone." "But ChiChi......" Goku's voice trailed off looking into his wife's eyes. "Alright."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile: "Yamcha, why in the h*ll are you doing this?" Bulma asked, her anger apparent in her voice. "Because my darling I'm taking what is mine." He answered her plainly. "I AM NOT YOURS!" She screamed. "My dear Bulma I realized something the last time we talked. I realized I was let you walk all over me. That needed to stop, I had to take over the position of the man in this relationship." "What in the h*ll are you talking about Yamcha?" "I'm saying your not going to be in control of this relationship Bulma. I am." "Yamcha I told you the relationship is over, it's been over ever since I wised up and realized I deserved better than a scum-ball who cheats on me any chance he gets!" "That is not true! I love you Bulma, but you never let me prove it to you." "How did you want to prove it, by running off with some tramp!?" "No! I asked you to marry me plenty of times, but you were never ready. Your career was always more important than me." "That's, not true! You were first then Yamcha, but it's to late now, I love Vegeta now." "NO! I'll prove to you that you that he's not the one for you Bulma. I love you. Me not him." "He loves me I know it. He's opened up to me, he tells me things. His deepest darkest secrets. He tells me things he has never told anyone else in his life. And when he says I love you I know it's genuine and true, because the look in his eyes says so. I could look into his heart through his eyes which is something I could never do with you, because you didn't really love me, and your heart wasn't open." "That's a lie I did love you, I still love you. Just look into my eyes Bulma, you'll see it's true." He looked into Bulma's teary eyes as she looked into his equally teary eyes. They sat there staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours but was only a few moments. They continued to stare into each other's eyes in till Yamcha finally asked, "Well, what do you see?" "Nothing, like every other time you said that. There's no feeling there, it's like you don't have a soul." "B*tch! How can you say that. Oh well, no matter chit-chat time is over. RADITZ! COME IN HERE." "Yes master." "Take Bulma to her 'room'." "Yes master." Raditz grabbed Bulma roughly by the arm and started to drag her down the hall when he heard Yamcha call after him. "Now Raditz, you must treat our guest here with a little respect. You must handle her gentle, she is a lady after all." "Yes master." (A/N: Sounds a little zombie like, huh?)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta was flying fast and far. His destination still unclear to even him. He was just following his heart, something he had never done before. Something inside just told him to go this way. After about ten more minutes his objective was apparent. He landed on a island. Bulma's and his' special island. He sat down on the warm sand and remembered the night he took Bulma there. The memory was always pleasant, the sunset, the warm sea breeze, the sand, and especially Bulma. She was so beautiful, she was the only intelligent earth onna not afraid of him, the only one willing to stand up to him, the only one who would ever love him. She had managed to do something no one else had ever been able to do, make him feel real emotions. He loved her so much, that it hurt terribly at the thought of losing her. It couldn't happen, he had to get her back. He just....had to. He had to be strong. This was no way for a sayin prince to act. No, he had to train to get stronger. So he could beat Raditz and Nappa next time, and to extract his revenge on Yamcha. That a**hole had stolen his onna and was going to pay for it, and dearly. His anger was building and now it was seething through his veins. "YAMCHA YOU BETTER NOT HURT HER IN ANYWAY BECAUSE WHEN I FIND YOU I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR A** SO BAD YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE NEVER WISHED BACK!" Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs to seemingly no one. He went super and blasted up into the air at top speed. He raced back to Bulma's to start training.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
For the next two weeks it seemed as if Vegeta lived in the gravity room. He came out only to shower and eat, and that was only when he had to. Bulma's mom was becoming increasingly more and more worried. One day she called ChiChi. *ring* "Moshi Moshi." "Hi ChiChi, this is Bulma's mom.(A/N: What is her real name?) I was wondering if you, Goku and Gohan would like to come over?" "Why, what's going on?" ChiChi ask in a puzzled tone. "Well you see it's Vegeta, he hasn't barely come out of the gravity chamber since...Bulma....was....." Her voice trailed off, it was hard for her to talk about her daughter's kidnapping. "It's okay, you don't have to say it." ChiChi said in a calming voice. "But he comes out to eat and shower and only when he really has to. He trains non-stop. I'm afraid he might hurt himself." "But what can we do to help?" "I don't know but maybe Goku could get him to come out, or you could make a suggestion on how to find Bulma-chan, also I just want someone to talk to." "Ok Mrs. Briefs. We'll be over in an hour or so. See you then." "Ok, bye then. Oh and one more thing ChiChi, thanks." "Your welcome, bye." *click*  
  
"GOKU! GOHAN! COULD YOU COME INSIDE PLEASE." ChiChi called out the kitchen window. Within moments both Goku and Gohan were walking through the door. "What is it ChiChi? Is lunch ready?" Goku asked with a big grin on his face. "No Goku it isn't, but we are going somewhere." "Where mom?" "Well Gohan honey, Mrs. Briefs just called and invited us over." "So we're going to Bulma's parents house?" "Yes we are." "Aaaaawwwww but I'm sooooo hungry ChiChi." "I swear Goku you act like such a child sometimes." ChiChi went over to the fridge and took out a picnic basket full of sandwiches. "Happy now? Lets go." "Ohay, ShiShi." Goku spat through a mouthful of food. "Don't talk with your mouth open, you'll set a bad example for Gohan," ChiChi scolded. With that they walked outside. "FLYYYYIIIIING NIMBUUUS!" Goku yelled for the magic cloud so ChiChi could fly with him and Gohan. ChiChi climbed on the cloud with the now half empty picnic basket.  
  
"Hi ChiChi thanks for coming." "I brought some sandwiches, the basket was full but a certain sayin devoured half of them." ChiChi said with a quick glare at Goku, which made him blush. "Sorry Geezzzz, I was hungry." Mrs. Briefs just giggled and took the basket, but almost fell over from the weight. "Sometimes I forget how strong you really are ChiChi." ChiChi grabbed the basket back and carried it the house for her. "So how have you been? We were under horrible circumstances the last time we got together." Mrs. Briefs said with an uneasy smile on her face. There was a strange silence the few minutes until ChiChi finally said they were all fine. "Oh that's good. Well I don't know if ChiChi told you but I didn't just ask you over to have a nice chat. That was part of it but, I really want you to help me with Vegeta." "Why what's wrong?" Gohan asked. "Well you see, he hasn't barley come out of the gravity chamber for a month, since the 'incident'. He trains almost non-stop, I'm afraid he might hurt himself. I was wondering if maybe you could get him to come out." "Maybe I could talk him into coming out to spar with me and Gohan," Goku suggested. " I don't know, but I guess it would be better than train in that room. Okay" "Come on Gohan." "Okay daddy." With that Goku and Gohan left the room to go and attempt to talk to Vegeta. "Now ChiChi maybe you could help me come up with another plan, to get him to stop training for awhile." The two sat there thinking. "Ummm We could....... no that wouldn't work." "Oh maybe.....nope that wouldn't help either." The two kept coming up with ideas and each one seemed to have flaw. They continued in this process for an hour than finally, they both jumped up out of their seats and said in unison, "Dende's lookout." Huge grins of accomplishment spread across their face. A tear fell out of ChiChi's eye. "What's wrong ChiChi?" "Nothing, it's just I forgot it was you I was talking to, I thought I was with Bulma for a second." Mrs. Briefs just smiled and hugged ChiChi tightly and whispered into her ear, "I know, I miss her too, but we'll get her back. I promise."  
  
They walked outside and began to look for everyone else. "HEY LUNCH IS READY!" They yelled. Soon Dr. Briefs was walking over to them. "Hi honey, me and ChiChi have something to tell everyone, but lunch is first. So go sit down." He gave his wife a kiss on the cheek and walked over to the picnic table they had in their back yard. Soon after that the three sayins walked up. ChiChi frowned when she looked at Vegeta, he looked so depressed and was walking very slow and far behind Goku and Gohan. They all sat down at the table and ate lunch. After everyone was finished ChiChi and Mrs. Briefs stood up and preceded to tell everyone their plan. A faint look of happiness grazed Vegeta's face, but faded as soon as it had appeared. They continued to plan their trip, and decide who was going. Suddenly Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta tensed. "What's wrong guys?" "It's them." Was all that they said but the others knew what they meant. "Go back inside." Goku instructed. They didn't hesitate to obey. "Come on Gohan," ChiChi said. "Buuut, Mom." Gohan protested. "No I said come on." "It's okay ChiChi let him stay, he'll be fine." Goku reassured his wife. ChiChi reluctantly left her son and went inside.  
  
The three sayins stood there watching the sky, as three little dots came into focus. Yamcha was the first to land and Vegeta Flew after him but was stopped when Goku grabbed his arm. "Get the h*ll off me Kakarot!" "No, lets find out why they're here first." "Why should we, we should just kick the sh*t out of them." "No Vegeta." Yamcha took a step forward and cleared his throat. "Well I was going to give you information on how to find my hide out and how to rescue your precious Bulma, but if you not interested we could leave." "NO!" Vegeta screamed. "Okay then, follow me." He turned around and took off into the air, followed by his two henchmen.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well There it is. Whatcha think? I hope this will get me more reveiws than the others did. Just like last time the more reviews I get the sooner I'll update.  
  
Advertising: If you like Gohan/Videl fics go read "What lies Beneath the Stardom" by saiyangirl16.  
  
. 


	4. Author's Note

A/N: Hey guys. I'm working on the next chapter now, but I have a anouncement. Saiyangirl16 and me are starting a web site. It's about DBZ Couples, If you have any Fan art, Fan Fiction or any information what-so- ever please e-mail us at DBZcouples2002@yahoo.com . If you want we'll link your site to ours if you give us info. 


End file.
